Kal-El (Earth-423)
; Clark Kent | CurrentAlias = Superman | Aliases = Jordan Elliot; formerly Superboy; Nightwing | Identity = Secret | Alignment = Good | Affiliation = Formerly Legion of Super-Heroes; Justice League of America; Daily Planet; Galaxy Communications | Relatives = Lois Elliot (wife); Jonathan Elliot (son); Kara Zor-El (cousin, deceased) | Universe = Earth-423 | BaseOfOperations = Pittsdale formerly Metropolis; Fortress of Solitude; Smallville | AlienRace = Kryptonian | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Married | Occupation = Mechanic; formerly reporter | PlaceOfBirth = Krypton; Kryptonopolis | Creators = Jerry Siegel; Joe Shuster | First = Superman Vol 1 423 | Last = Action Comics Vol 1 583 | Quotation = | Speaker = | QuoteSource = | HistoryText = Born on Krypton to Jor-El and Lara Lor-Van and raised on Earth by Jonathan and Martha Kent, Kal-El had been the galaxy's greatest hero for two decades. Nonetheless, most of his enemies had seemingly vanished, and Superman was focusing on space research when all of sudden Bizarro rampaged through Metropolis before killing himself. Shortly after, the Toyman and the Prankster murdered his childhood friend Pete Ross before revealing his Clark Kent identity. Later, hundreds of Metallo androids raided the Daily Planet. Realizing that his enemies were banding together, Superman took his remaining friends— Lois Lane, Lana Lang, Jimmy Olsen, Perry White and his wife Alice —to the Fortress of Solitude in order to protect them from the final attack that everyone knew was coming. At night, Superman was visited by the Legion of Super-Heroes and his cousin who wanted to pay their respects for the last time and give him a gift. The next day, the Fortress of Solitude was raided by an army made up of Lex Luthor, Brainiac, Kryptonite Man, and the Legion of Super-Villains. Most of Superman's friends and enemies died during the battle, but Superman and Lois Lane survived. It was then that Superman realized it was his old enemy Mister Mxyzptlk who was behind everything. Mxyzptlk revealed himself and declared he had grown tired of being a prankster. He intended to be evil for the next several centuries, and his first villainous act would be killing Superman. Superman was being cornered by his nemesis, but he figured out the Legion's gift was a hint to defeat Mxyzptlk. Superman managed to destroy Mxyzptlk, but he felt that, by breaking his vow to not kill he had lost the right to his powers. Superman expoxed himself to Gold Kryptonite to depower himself, and he and Lois let the world believe Superman died in the Arctic. Afterwards, Kal-El created a new secret identity, calling himself Jordan Elliot, and he got married to Lois Lane, leading a normal, peaceful life afterwards, unaware that his and Lois' baby child Jonathan was developing powers. | Powers = | Abilities = * * | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Superman first appeared in Earth-Two continuity in by Jerry Siegel and Joe Shuster. The Earth-423 version of the character first appeared in by Alan Moore and Curt Swan. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Reporters Category:Mechanics